Sweet Joey
by Mala1
Summary: Joey is in an accident. Will she pull through? - COMPLETED Please R
1. Sweet Joey Accident

Title: Sweet Joey - Accident  
  
Part: 1  
  
Author: Chantal aka Mala Website: http://my-dc.cjb.net  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: Season 3  
  
Summary: Joey is involved in an accident. Will she pull through?  
  
Category: Joey  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Author's Note: One of my first fics. It's probably not suitable for publishing but please R&R.  
  
  
  
Joey Potter picked up the big hammer and lifted it above her head. After taking a quick glance at her friends she brought it down heavily on the target. The light in the machine starting rising - stopping at "You're Tough". Her friends cheered and Joey stuck her tongue out at Pacey Witter.  
  
"See, I told you I was tough!" Joey laughed.  
  
Pacey leaned forward and gave her a tickle under her arm. Joey squirmed away as the others laughed. They all walked away from the machine. Andie McPhee giggled as she put an arm across Joey's shoulders.  
  
"I don't think one of us doubted your toughness, Jo!"  
  
The group headed towards the food hall and took seats at a vacant table.  
  
"So what are we eating?" Dawson Leery asked everyone.  
  
The whole Gang were at the annual Capeside Fair. They'd tried all the rides and side show games and were famished.  
  
"Mmmm." Jen Lindley murmured as she surveyed the offerings. "Chinese food is looking pretty good right about now."  
  
"Me too!" Andie exclaimed.  
  
Pacey shook his head. "No way. I'm going for the good old American hamburger. How about you Jo?"  
  
"Yeah put my name down for a hamburger with the lot." Joey said.  
  
"Your muscles need building up, hey Jo?" Jack McPhee asked with a laugh.  
  
Joey stuck her tongue out at him. She got up from the table.  
  
"Who's coming with me?" Joey asked.  
  
Jen, Andie, Dawson and Pacey stood up.  
  
"You'll watch the table?" Dawson asked Jack.  
  
"Yeah, as long as my dear sister gets me some of that Chinese food."  
  
Andie winked at Jack. "Sure thing big brother!"  
  
The five of them headed over to the stands. After about five minutes, they all returned.  
  
"Yummy!" Jen exclaimed, tucking straight in.  
  
There was silence as everyone ate. Andie interrupted the silence by giggling.  
  
"You can tell we're all eating when there's absolute silence!"  
  
Joey piped up. "No, you can tell PACEY'S eating when there's absolute silence!"  
  
Everyone started laughing as Pacey mocked hurt.  
  
"So what do we do next?" Jack asked the others. "We've been on all the rides, played all the side show games, eaten a horrendous amount of fairy floss. What's left?"  
  
Pacey stood up. "Hang on, we still haven't got Joey on the Ferris wheel. We can't leave until she gets on it!"  
  
Everyone started cheering but Joey tried to ignore them. Pacey walked over to Joey's table and pulled her chair out. Then he lifted her up as she squirmed in his arms.  
  
"Ferris wheel! Ferris wheel!" everyone chanted as Joey pushed Pacey away.  
  
"Leave me alone, you jerk!" Joey exclaimed, almost serious.  
  
Pacey wouldn't give up and as he attempted to grab Joey again, she twisted away from him and tripped over her chair. She fell heavily against the table, hitting her head in the process. She slumped to the ground and Pacey was immediately at her side.  
  
"Joey!" he called lifting her head up. "Joey, can you hear me?"  
  
Her eyes were closed and her face had gone pale. Everyone crowded around in concern.  
  
"Is she okay?" Andie asked.  
  
Dawson squeezed through the group and pushed past Pacey. He picked up Joey's limp wrist to check her pulse. He leaned forward and placed his hand over Joey's mouth.  
  
"She has a pulse but I don't think she's breathing." Dawson said. "Someone call an ambulance."  
  
Pacey moved out of the way and dialled 911 on his cell phone. Dawson began CPR on Joey to get her breathing.  
  
"They're on their way." Pacey said as he came back to them.  
  
Pacey sat down beside Dawson next to Joey. She looked so frail. Andie began to get teary and she went to Pacey. She laid her head on his shoulder as she watched Dawson perform CPR.  
  
"Come on Joey." Dawson pleaded between breaths. "Come on, sweetie."  
  
Andie started crying and Pacey put his arm around her. Suddenly they heard the sound of an ambulance. Jen sighed with relief and a big group of onlookers started to crowd around.  
  
"Move on!" Jack called out to the strangers. "Give the girl some breathing space."  
  
The paramedics pushed their way through the crowd and the Gang moved out of the way. Dawson wouldn't move from Joey's side as the paramedics lifted her onto a gurney.  
  
"Is she okay?" Dawson asked anxiously. "I performed CPR but it didn't seem to work."  
  
The paramedic patted Dawson on the shoulder. "You did great. Is anyone coming with us?"  
  
"I will!" Dawson and Pacey said at the same time.  
  
Dawson glared at Pacey. "I'm her best friend. I'll go."  
  
Pacey backed down as he watched Dawson climb into the back of the ambulance. Just before they closed the back door, Dawson turned to the others.  
  
"Can someone please call Bessie and my parents."  
  
Pacey got back on the cell phone. He followed Jen, Andie and Jack to their cars.  
  
"God, I hope she's alright." Andie said, still in tears.  
  
Jen and Jack just sat silently in the back of Pacey's truck as they headed to the hospital.  
  
*  
  
Dawson paced back and forth in the hospital outside the Intensive Care ward. He spotted his friends hurrying toward him. Jen gave him a quick hug.  
  
"How is she?" Jack asked.  
  
Dawson frowned. "I don't know. They just took her into ICU. They haven't been back out."  
  
Pacey walked over to Dawson and slapped him on the back. "I'm sure she'll be fine."  
  
Dawson shot Pacey a glare. "No thanks to you! You did this to her."  
  
Pacey was taken aback and shook his head. "It was an accident man. I didn't want her to get hurt."  
  
"You treat her like crap all the time. Stop teasing her! Stop hassling her!"  
  
Pacey looked like he was losing patience. "Look, I know you're upset so I won't take offence at that. But you have to realise you aren't the only one hurting here. We all care about her."  
  
Dawson's voice broke. "No one cares for her like I do."  
  
Pacey moved to a bank of chairs. "Don't count on it." he muttered.  
  
Jen looked at him curiously as Andie quickly joined his side and placed her hand in his.  
  
Bessie Potter came running over to them with Dawson's parents not far behind.  
  
"How is she?" Bessie asked tearfully. "What happened?"  
  
Dawson walked over to them. "We don't know how she is yet. They just took her into the ICU."  
  
Bessie's eyes started to overfill with tears. Gale Leery put an arm around Bessie's shoulders and lead her over to the chairs near Pacey.  
  
"It was my fault." Pacey said to Bessie. "We were mucking around and she fell. She hit her head on the table."  
  
"She wasn't breathing." Jen chimed in. "But Dawson performed CPR."  
  
Bessie managed a small smile for Dawson. "Thank you, Dawson."  
  
Dawson began crying himself. "I love her. I would do anything for her."  
  
Dawson sat down next to Bessie and hugged her as he said. "She'll be alright. She'll get through it."  
  
Pacey grinned sadly. "She's tough. Just like that machine said."  
  
Jen and Jack nodded seriously while Andie cried in Pacey's shoulder. They sat silently for a few moments when the doctor came out of the ICU ward. They whole Gang rushed over to him.  
  
"How is she?" Dawson asked anxiously.  
  
"She's in a coma." the doctor said.  
  
Everyone gasped but the doctor put up his hand.  
  
"Let me finish. She's in a coma but she's in a stable condition."  
  
"What does that mean?" Gale asked.  
  
"It means that she's alive and basically resting peacefully. She just can't communicate with us."  
  
Bessie slumped forward. "How long will she be like this?"  
  
The doctor shrugged. "We can't say for sure. But the longer she stays in the coma, the worse the side effects will be." 


	2. Sweet Joey Secrets

Title: Sweet Joey - Secrets  
  
Part: 1  
  
Author: Chantal aka Mala Website: http://my-dc.cjb.net  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: Season 3  
  
Summary: While Joey is in a coma, a secret is revealed. How will Dawson & Andie react?  
  
Category: Joey  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Author's Note: One of my first fics. It's probably not suitable for publishing but please R&R.  
  
  
  
Bessie sat on one side of Joey while Dawson sat on the other. Both held a hand in their own hand. Bessie was crying and begging for Joey to wake up while Dawson sat motionless. He didn't know what to say. He was scared that if he opened his mouth, he would scream and not be able to stop.  
  
"I can't take this anymore." Bessie suddenly said.  
  
Dawson looked up at her vacantly. She did look exhausted.  
  
"If you want to go take a break, I'll stay here for a while." Dawson said, his voice in a monotone.  
  
Bessie attempted to smile at Dawson as she stood up.  
  
"Thanks. You'll need some rest soon." she said then left the room.  
  
After a few moments of quiet, the door to Joey's private room was pushed open and Pacey stuck his head around the corner.  
  
"Mind if I come in?" Pacey asked quietly.  
  
Dawson continued to look at Joey as he shrugged his shoulders. Pacey entered the room and sat in the seat Bessie had just vacated. He picked up Joey's hand and kissed it.  
  
"Hey, Jo." Pacey said, trying to speak normally. "When are ya getting out of here? We're all waiting."  
  
After getting no response Pacey spoke again.  
  
"I'll never forget that machine you hit. It said you're tough. So come on Jo, prove it!" Pacey said.  
  
Tears started forming in Pacey's eyes as he stared at Joey.  
  
"She looks so peaceful." he said out loud. "She looks just like she's sleeping."  
  
Pacey pushed a strand of long dark hair off Joey's face.  
  
"She looks like an angel. A sleeping, peaceful angel." Pacey whispered.  
  
Dawson suddenly looked up at Pacey. There was a strange glint in Pacey's eyes that Dawson didn't like.  
  
"Are you in love with her?" Dawson suddenly asked.  
  
Pacey had a startled look on his face as he met Dawson's eyes.  
  
"Why would you say that?" he asked, trying to remain calm.  
  
"Are you in love with her?" Dawson repeated.  
  
Pacey said nervously, "Let's discuss this later. Joey needs our support at the moment."  
  
Dawson stood up angrily. "Don't tell me what Joey needs. I'm her soul mate. I know what she needs. And right now neither of us need you."  
  
Pacey's face turned red as he faced Dawson.  
  
"I can't help how I feel!" Pacey blurted out. "And neither can Joey."  
  
Dawson and Pacey stood face to face as Pacey wished he could take back his last sentence.  
  
"What do you mean?" Dawson asked evenly.  
  
Pacey gulped as he realised there was no way to get out of this one.  
  
Me and my big mouth, he thought to himself.  
  
"Joey and I just realised a couple of weeks ago that we have feelings for each other. We didn't say anything because we'd decided not to do anything about them."  
  
Dawson's face went bright red as he stormed around the bed to Pacey. He grabbed Pacey's collar.  
  
"Liar!" he shouted.  
  
Pacey tried to extract himself from Dawson's grasp as a couple of doctors ran into the room.  
  
"Excuse me but this is not on." one of the doctors exclaimed. "Please leave the room."  
  
Dawson ignored the doctors as he continued staring at Pacey. The bigger doctor grabbed Dawson by the shoulders and dragged him out of the room. Pacey followed quietly.  
  
Once out in the corridor, Dawson confronted Pacey again.  
  
"You bastard, you liar!" he yelled.  
  
Pacey pushed Dawson out of his face. "Let's discuss this later. Now isn't the time or place."  
  
Dawson continued glaring at Pacey until Pacey could stand it no longer. He left the waiting room & headed down the hallway.  
  
"Pacey!" a voice called out from behind him.  
  
Pacey turned around to see Andie following him. Pacey slowed down for her to catch up.  
  
"What's up McPhee?" he asked.  
  
"What happened back there?" she asked with concern. "Dawson's flipping out."  
  
Pacey was sick of holding back at the expense of everyone else's feelings.  
  
"I told him Joey & I have feelings for each other." Pacey said in a monotone.  
  
Andie stopped walking & grabbed his sleeve.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked. "You & Joey?"  
  
"That's right Andie," Pacey said as he pulled his arm away from her.  
  
The colour drained from Andie's face. "But Pacey. I thought we were starting to get along better."  
  
Pacey looked at Andie & groaned inwardly. He didn't want to have this conversation right now. "We were getting along better Andie. We still are. So please don't ruin it."  
  
Pacey turned away & left Andie standing in the middle of the hallway. He knew where he was going & he didn't want company. 


	3. Sweet Joey Loss

Title: Sweet Joey - Loss  
  
Part: 3 - COMPLETED  
  
Author: Chantal aka Mala Website: http://my-dc.cjb.net  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: Season 3  
  
Summary: Joey passes on. How will Dawson & Pacey cope?  
  
Category: Joey  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Author's Note: One of my first fics. It's probably not suitable for publishing but please R&R.  
  
  
  
"I love you," Joey said as Pacey rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Joey?" he asked then realised it wasn't really her.  
  
Joey was hovering before him with her long dark hair flowing behind her. She looked like an angel.  
  
"Yes Pacey. And it's time to say goodbye. But please remember that I'll always love you," Joey said as she started to fade.  
  
"No Joey, please don't go. I love you. I need you." Pacey cried out as he reached for her.  
  
Joey smiled softly as she faded. "Take care of Dawson."  
  
Then she was gone and Pacey suddenly woke up. When he realised what the dream was about, he wept like he'd never wept before.  
  
He knew what it meant. But he didn't want to say goodbye.  
  
*  
  
Andie was crying uncontrollably as each person took turns saying goodbye to Joey.  
  
"I love you," Jen said, kissing her on the cheek then moving away.  
  
"I'll miss you too much," Jack said, also kissing Joey on the cheek.  
  
Jack joined Jen then lead her & Andie out of the room as Dawson was left to say his goodbyes.  
  
Dawson sat beside the bed & took Joey's hand. He tried to collect his thoughts before speaking. He watched the line move across the screen monitoring her still heart.  
  
"Joey, no matter what, I'll always love you. You are & will always be my soul mate," Dawson paused then kept speaking. "We'll be together again in the future."  
  
Tears began running down Dawson's face as he kissed her hand & just sat watching her until the doctors forced him to leave.  
  
*  
  
"We should call Pacey. He doesn't know yet," Jack said.  
  
Jen nodded & followed Jack to a pay phone. He dialled Pacey's number & almost didn't recognise his voice as he answered.  
  
"Pacey, it's Jack. I don't know how to tell you this so I'll just say it. Joey died," Jack said.  
  
"I know," Pacey answered brokenly, before hanging up.  
  
Jack looked at Jen with concern as he hung up the phone.  
  
"Pacey said he knew then he hung up," Jack said.  
  
Jen thought for a moment. "I hope he's okay. Should we look for him?"  
  
"Maybe he needs some time alone. Remember what Dawson said about them?" Jack said seriously.  
  
Jen nodded then they both headed back to the group. Dawson was holding Bessie as she cried. The Leery's were holding each other and crying. Jen couldn't see Andie anywhere.  
  
"Where's Andie?" Jen asked with concern.  
  
*  
  
"Pacey," a soft voice said from behind him.  
  
"Joey?" Pacey said, turning around and seeing Andie. "Oh."  
  
Andie sat down beside Pacey and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered tearfully.  
  
Pacey leaned his head on her head. "Me too. I can't believe she's gone."  
  
"I got to say goodbye to her. She was so pale," Andie continued.  
  
"This is all my fault!" Pacey cried out. "If only I hadn't tried to force her onto the Ferris wheel. Why do I always behave like that?"  
  
Andie sat up and grabbed Pacey by the shoulders. "It's not your fault Pacey. It was a tragic accident. Don't blame yourself!"  
  
Pacey wiped away his tears. "I love her so much."  
  
Andie's heart broke as she heard him say the words she wished he'd say to her.  
  
"I know. She loved you," Andie said simply.  
  
They sat in silence, with their memories until it began to grow dark. A chilly breeze began to pick up.  
  
"I'm going to head home," Andie said to Pacey.  
  
He nodded but didn't move.  
  
"Will you be okay?" she asked.  
  
He nodded again.  
  
"Give me a call if you need anything. Anything at all," she said, leaning down to give him a kiss.  
  
After Andie left, Pacey broke down again. He cried and cried. Then he stood up. He suddenly made a decision to be with her again. He couldn't let go.  
  
He stood up and began walking to the docks. It was freezing, one of the coldest nights Capeside had ever had.  
  
He reached the docks and walked along a pier. He could barely see the end for all the fog. He didn't care. He knew where he was going.  
  
Pacey reached the edge and looked down into the freezing black water. He couldn't see the bottom.  
  
"I'm coming Jo," he called out as he began to prepare to jump.  
  
He barely heard the voice telling him not to as his body hit the freezing cold water. It sliced through him like a knife and cut off his breathing.  
  
As he lay floating, his last conscious thought was of Joey.  
  
*  
  
Dawson swore as he realised he was going to have to jump in after Pacey. He dove into where he saw Pacey jump. It took a few moments but he finally found his body.  
  
It felt lifeless as Dawson pulled him toward the docks then lifted him up.  
  
"Gee you're heavy," he remarked as he climbed out of the water.  
  
With teeth chattering, he quickly performed CPR onto his friend.  
  
After a few moments, Pacey was spluttering as he coughed up the water in his lungs.  
  
"Dawson?" he asked in disbelief. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"Because I don't want to lose my other best friend. Pacey how could you?!" Dawson asked angrily. "Do you think Joey would want you to do this?"  
  
Pacey shrugged as he sat up.  
  
"Sometimes you just don't think man," Dawson went on.  
  
"Hey that's me. The king of not thinking," Pacey said dryly.  
  
"I'm glad you can joke at a time like this. You almost killed yourself," Dawson said, pulling Pacey to his feet.  
  
"That was the plan," Pacey said as he weakly followed Dawson.  
  
"I know you're hurting. I am too. But that doesn't give you an excuse to kill yourself. I thought you were stronger than that!" Dawson couldn't stop lecturing Pacey. He was so angry.  
  
"Well now you know better," Pacey said, trying to tune Dawson out.  
  
Dawson stopped as he grabbed Pacey by the shoulders. "Pacey stop it. You're going to have to face life without Joey. You may as well start now."  
  
Pacey slumped back to the ground.  
  
"I can't do it Dawson. I can't," Pacey said helplessly.  
  
Dawson sighed as he sat down beside Pacey.  
  
"Do you think it's easy for me?" Dawson asked, tears starting to appear in his eyes. "Especially knowing she didn't love me."  
  
Pacey put an arm across Dawson's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry man, I shouldn't have told you like that," Pacey said.  
  
"It's okay," Dawson said. "I should've known. I'm so blind."  
  
Pacey and Dawson looked at each other. Everything they felt was mirrored in the other one's eyes.  
  
"How are we going to live without her?" Dawson asked.  
  
Pacey shrugged. He'd been asking himself that all night.  
  
"Pacey, I don't want to lose you as a friend. I don't really know what happened between you & Joey and it's not really my business. All I know is that you're my best friend & I need you so I can get through this," Dawson said softly.  
  
Pacey felt something in his heart lighten. Joey was gone but he was now closer to Dawson than ever before. Maybe he would survive, especially with Dawson's help.  
  
"That means everything to me, man. It really does," Pacey said.  
  
The two boys sat side by side all night, staring out at the water and reliving memories of happier times. 


End file.
